Only ever you
by dljxxx
Summary: Five years after the war Draco is offered the position of potions professor at Hogwarts, but who else does he find working as a professor there? Only the girl he messed everything up with; Harriett Potter. How will Draco cope seeing the girl he is still in love with when he is stuck in a wedding contract thanks to his father. FemHarry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

Only ever you

Chapter 1

Draco sat down at the breakfast table looking astonished at the letter that was in his hand.

_Lord Malfoy_

_Due to some unforeseen circumstances we have a new opening for employment available. We are currently in need of a potions professor, as the previous one has had to leave and left us with little notice. It was due to a recommendation from one of the current professors here in which to offer the position to you. I would be personally very grateful if you would consider the offer, I suggest a meeting be conducted between yourself and I to go over any queries._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry._

He did not know what to think. The war had been over for 5 years now, the wizarding world was going strong once more, it took a lot to rebuild after the depressions of the destruction, but things were on the up and running. It had been 4 years since Draco had tried his very hardest to forget anything to do with Hogwarts and the beautiful raven haired goddess in which he screwed things up with. Ahh yes, Harriett Potter-Black, the one woman who he wanted more than anything but ruined it all by being forced into a marriage contract and being too much of a coward to admit to his parents how he was in love already.

So now here he sat with a letter asking him to attend the one place in which would bring back memories of everything that he had lost… but he should be happy now. Pansy was a decent fiancé, she gave him space when he needed, she dressed up and acted the perfect host when they had visitors, she even took care of the funeral arrangements for when his father passed away last month, and acted pleasantly with his mother. His mother was not much of a fan of Pansy, he never managed to figure out why, maybe she knew more about his situation with Harri than she let on, she did falsify her death to the Dark Lord after all.

"What you got there honey?" Pansy asked, coming up behind him and kissing him on the cheek.

"I've been asked if I would consider the potions position at Hogwarts"

"Oh that's so exciting! You have been stuck on what to do with your mastery for a while now! And what better place than the school we grew up in" she beamed back at him.

'If only she knew…' He thought to himself. "Indeed, do you think I should take it? I will be away most of the school year, I suppose after classes and weekends I can visit"

"Oh no Draco its fine, we will figure it out! It's too much of an opportunity for you to turn down, it's a long time career in something you love. Do you know any of the other professors who work there?"

"No, but Mcgonagall has asked if I would attend an meeting, apparently one of the professors recommended me though.. I will have to thank them".

Come Monday morning Draco was nervous, being nervous was something a Malfoy did not do. He fixed his hair in place, ensured he was dressed impeccably, Light grey trousers, a pale blue shirt, grey tie and cloak, damn it he looked hot.

"I'm leaving now pans, I'll be back soon"

"Take your time" she responded kissing him sweetly.

Headmistress's office

"Good Afternoon Lord Malfoy, come on in" Minerva welcomed him.

Draco took a moment to look around the office, it had hardly changed from when Dumbledore had situated here, he got a shock when he saw the portraits of previous headmasters and found one of Severus Snape sneering down on him. He flinched slightly and quickly turned away giving the headmistress his full attention.

"Honestly Severus, stop that at once" Minerva chided causing Draco to blush, making him feel anything but the lord he currently was.

"You have a big shock coming Draco, and how lucky for me I get front row seats" Severus replied sending a taunting smirk at his godson.

"Hello to you too Uncle Sev, Thank you for inviting me Headmistress" Draco politely said.

Sending one last glare at Severus, Minerva gave Draco a smile. "It is my pleasure, I will get straight to it, forgive it sounding personal but we need a potions professor, our last one got himself in a bit of a situation and had to leave straight away, one of the staff here mentioned you took a mastery in the subject, and you know this school well due to your years here, also Severus saying that your potion skills were acceptable, which coming from him means a lot, I thought I would offer you the position. As you know the potions professor will teach all the years from this school , houses aren't as biased as they used to be, but there is the matter of I would also want you to be the head of Slytherin… the professor who currently is, is swapping the position for head of Gryffindor as the previous potions professor took that role too"

Draco sat there dumbstruck, potions professor and head of Slytherin the offer was incredible.

"I must admit I would be pleased to take the position, I have been stuck finding what to do with my mastery since gaining it, may I ask who the previous head of Slytherin was? I have not seen anything about who got hired on after the rebuild, mentioned in any of the newspapers"

"It was the same Professor whom recommended you for the position" Minerva replied, sharing a smirk with Severus. Draco did not like that look at all… "They're on their way up here now, I sent a call not long ago"

"You called Minerva?" Draco stiffened in his chair, he knew that sweet voice, it had plagued him for years. He slowly turned around and there looking as breath taking as ever stood Harriett Potter.

"Yes Harri, I thought you would like to congratulate our newest college"

Harri looked around and spotted Draco staring wide eyed and open mouthed at her. The opportunity was too good to pass up. She winked at the smirking Severus and walked with the poise of a pureblood over to him and curtsied. "Lord Malfoy, On behalf of myself as Deputy headmistress Potter-Black I welcome you to our staff here at Hogwarts". Harri was having to bite her lip to stop the laugh that wanted to slip out. "Oh bloody hell Draco snap out of it" she laughed.

Draco blinked a few times, "Harri?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah Dray, its good to see you" she replied smiling at the still shocked blonde.

Draco shook his head, looked to Severus's portrait, then did a double take and looked back at Harri. She could take it no longer and burst out giggling.

"It really is you? Hold on a minute, you were the head of Slytherin?" he asked still not coming to terms with what was happening.

"Of course, the best one the schools ever had too" She replied smirking.

"Keep dreaming brat, you were adequate at best" Severus argued.

"Yeah yeah Sev, even you admitted I was brilliant so you can't take it back"

"Now this is a big difference to how any past meeting including the both of you went" Dumbledore added, looking positively delighted in his frame. Harri just smiled up at Dumbledore.

"I'm pleased you've took the position Dray, Your mother was most unimpressed that you were sitting around lazing about after working so hard for a mastery" Harri said.

"My mother?" Draco asked, finally getting his bearings.

"Yes, We have kept in contact over the years, shopping trips, tea meetings, you know the usual lady things"

"Well now that is cleared up, Why don't you show Draco around the teaching quarters and go through the head of house duties" Minerva suggested.

Harri nodded in acceptance as Draco got up from his seat, sweeping his arm in a polite gesture for Harri to take the lead.

"I give them a month" Severus said once the two had left the office.

"I am slightly worried about Harri's little weekend visitor" Minerva replied.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she has grown up into an admirable young woman, she will handle the situation when it comes up"

"I'm still worried Severus" the man in question just nodded.

"I must admit Harri I was surprised to see you here…" Draco said.

"Really? Who else would be perfect as the defence professor other than me?" She replied smirking up at him.

Draco rolled his eyes, smiling back down at her. She looked as amazing as ever, wearing a simple taupe coloured mid-sleeve blouse, tucked into a high-waist pencil skirt finished off with a pair of taupe suede heeled pumps.

"I suppose when you put it like that… thank you for recommending me too. Is this going to be awkward for you due to what happened a few years ago?"

Draco saw Harri stiffen immediately and look down, she took a deep breath a looked back up giving him a sad smile.

"Think nothing of it Draco, you deserve the position. Also your father made it perfectly clear to me a few years ago that the marriage was absolute, I am fine with it"

Draco could see by her eyes that she was anything but fine with it, but he did not push her any further, though he was surprised to hear his father spoke to her.

"I offer my condolences too for his passing, your mother spent the weekend with me in France this past week, she looked a lot better than she did at the funeral"

"My mother stayed with you? Just how close are you two? And how do you know how she looked at the funeral?"

"Yes, we are quite close she helped me a lot when Lucius told me about the marriage, as you can guess I was quite torn up, there's something we need to talk about now your father has passed but now is not the time, and I was there at the funeral, Who do you think helped your mother pick out the casket? I stayed at the back though and left once I gave Cissa my best wishes"

Draco was gobsmacked once again! He had no idea Harri was still so closely linked with his family!

"I thought Pansy picked out the casket? And I never saw you at the funeral…" Draco saw how Harri's eyes watered a bit before she shook her head snapping herself out the memories.

"No she did nothing, Cissa was too heartbroken so I took over the arrangements and finalised with her, why do you think the music was yours and your mothers favourite?". Draco had noticed that but thought nothing of it, thinking Pansy had chosen it all. "and you did not see me because I saw you two together and thought it would be rude for me to interrupt at such a private time"

Draco just nodded along, he was quite angry with Pansy for leaving his mother to sort it all out but still claiming recognition for it.

"Anyway the potions lab is still the same as when we were at school, nothing has changed really, Sev's old office will be yours. There are sleeping quarters along the same corridor" Harri said as they walked into the potions quarter of the dungeons. "Now head of house duties aren't all that difficult. You have to have an open office in case the students have any issues, they will come to you for all sorts of things; fallings out with friends, difficulty with school work, there has been the odd time some of the younger years have come to me panicking as they have come on their period" At this Harri smirked at the red faced Draco. "But don't worry send any girls my way if it helps and I'll send any Gryffindor lads your way when they want to know why their private parts suddenly get hard" She giggled as Draco shoved her shoulder lightly. "Anything you need help with?"

"No thanks 'Ri I think I'll cope" Draco noticed Harri smiling at him, "What?"

"I haven't been called 'Ri in years, its good to have you around again Dray" Harri replied and using her Gryffindor courage hugged him. Draco stood in shock for merely a second before hugging her tightly back, they both held onto each other longer than necessary but neither mentioned it when they broke apart.

"You mentioned there was something we needed to talk about? You said it could be said now my father is gone?" Draco asked brushing her hair out of her eyes and she looked up at him, he noticed how she looked hurt and slightly scared.

"I do, but please just give me until after next weekend to tell you, I need to talk to someone else first". Draco nodded along and let go off Harri. "Anything you need just come up to the defence room, I need to get my lesson plans sorted for the start of school in two weeks, I suggest you look over the last teachers plans to start your own off. Good luck Dray I'll see if you at tea time if you join us all in the great hall" and with that Harri walked off leaving a deep in thought blonde to watch her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harri went straight to the headmistresses office when she finished with Draco, she needed to speak to the only guardian she had now.

"Hey Sev" she said quietly when she entered noticing Minerva was not around.

"What's happened Harri?"

"It's harder than I thought Sev, just seeing him here… I've tried so hard to get over him the past few years, even seeing him with Pansy did not hurt as much as actually speaking to him has. He looks well, and is doing well in his life I have no right to feel the way I do" she whispered in reply, tears falling from her eyes.

"Harri look up at me… You have overcome so much, not many people can say they overcame an abusive childhood, battled a dark lord and won, and then built a successful career all for their self, and that's not even mentioning the other things you have done… Do not cry over this, Lucius was a twisted Lord of his family, you know this, no matter what you did he would still see you as the enemy, you did what you had to do, Please do not get upset child, it is against my character to be comforting"

That got a small laugh out of Harri, "Oh how I wish you were more than a portrait Sev, thank you for speaking to me"

"Think nothing of it, now get out of here brat, your eyes are puffy and red. You look like a first year Hufflepuff. Sort yourself out"

"Bye Sev" she laughed, bringing herself together and going to make her lesson plans.

Draco sat deep in thought in his new office. He had two weeks to get ready for a school full of children, his first time actually teaching… Professor Malfoy… it had a nice ring to it, he thought smugly. His thoughts did not stay on his new profession long; they soon ran back onto Harri. He knew he missed her, but seeing her in front of him brought all his repressed emotions back to life. He had a lot to think of, clearly his father had said or done something to her, Pansy had obviously lied to him over things, and his mother was still close to her, close enough to visit other countries together… Yes it seemed a lot has been kept from him lately.

Draco made his way into the great hall slightly nervous to see who now was a teacher here, he had amended his crimes for being on the other side of the war a year before the final battle of Hogwarts, he had turned to Harri behind his father's back and explained how he could not cope with it. The dark lord was living in his home, he had no choice, it was either his life or he had to serve. Harri being the hero she is stood by him and slowly introduced him to her friends, and soon the order knew he was truly with them.

As soon as he got to the doors he stood back straight, nose slightly in the air and pose of the pureblood lord he was. As soon as he walked in he heard Harri giggle.

"You never change Dray" her melodic voice travelled down the aisle he was walking down. He saw her pat the seat next to her and headed towards it.

"Now everyone as you can see, Mr. Malfoy has joined us as our latest potions professor and will be head of Slytherin, Draco you know most of the staff from your time here but I'll do introductions, We have Miss Potter-black; Deputy headmistress, the now head of Gryffindor, and the Defensive and Offensive magic professor. Then Miss Babbling still teaches Ancient Runes, Mr flitwick still teaches charms and head of Ravenclaw, Miss burbage still teaches muggle studies, We still have the centaur Firenze teaching divination, Hagrid and Miss Grubbly-plank split care of magical creatures between them, Mrs Sinistra still teaches astronomy, a new professor is Mr Longbottom who now teaches herbology and is the head of Hufflepuff, Mr Vector still teaches Arithmacy, Mr. Charlie Weasley is our Flying tutor now, and lastly we have Mr Blake who now teaches transfiguration"

Draco gave a nod to everyone as they were introduced but faltered slightly when he saw how Professor Blake was close sitting on the other side of Harri, he wondered if the two were now dating? The thought made him narrow his eyes.

"You alright Dray?" Harri asked snapping him out of his jealous inner monologue.

"Yes sorry 'Ri"

"Ri? What sort of name is that?" Professor Blake asked.

"Hey!" Harri said slapping his arm slightly. "Dray gave me that nickname years ago, don't say it like that with that nose of yours all scrunched up"

"Yeah suppose you're right, scrunched up noses don't do much for my handsome face don't you think" He replied winking at Harri who was now shaking her head.

"You're helpless" She laughed, "Dray this is Taylor Blake, he grew up in America and was home-schooled there, Taylor this is Draco Malfoy, he went to Hogwarts same year as me but he was a filthy Slytherin" Harri finished with a laugh sending a taunting wink at Draco.

"If I seem to remember what was said in the head office correctly you were the head of the filthy Slytherin house until someone better- meaning me-came along" Draco said, oh how he missed bantering with Harri.

"Keep dreaming Dray, I might just have to ask Minerva for that house position back and you can take head of Gryffindor"

"Don't you dare!"

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy I would never put the Gryffindor students through that trauma" Minerva replied, hiding a smirk listening to the two.

"I'm off to my chambers anyway everyone, good night" Harri announced.

"I will walk with you, I must head off home anyway" Draco said standing with her.

"You can use the floo in my quarters Dray, fancy coming for a drink Taylor?"

Harri missed Draco stiffen but Minerva did not, she was beginning to think Severus may be right with his month time limit.

"Yeah sure Harri, night everyone" Taylor announced standing up and placing his hand on the small of Harri's back as they walked out.

"How did Pansy take the news of you becoming a professor Dray?" Harri asked, even though it was hurting her inside she could still hope they could be friends.

"She was pleased for me, we can still meet at the weekends and after classes if I have time, we need to begin our wedding preparations soon"

His reply caused Harri to falter in her step slightly and take a deep breath, she gave Draco a small smile which he could tell was full of hurt, "I'm glad you're happy Dray, you deserve it"

"Thank you"

"So Draco who is your fiancé? She must be a pretty girl to have pulled someone like you" Taylor added smirking to Harri who rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Her name is Pansy Parkinson, she is the current heir of her family line"

"Meaning you got forced into it, ouch tough luck pal"

"Is he always this forward?" Draco asked Harri

"Customs are much more laid back in America Dray, this is just how he is"

"Is she at least pretty? I could not imagine having to be married to a munter, oh the horrors of how my children could look" Taylor mockingly said.

"Taylor shush… They have been together around four years now, you are close to insulting their relationship"

"You know I'm only messing Harri, I just have to scope out if there are any other witches who are hotter than you"

"Oh gosh Taylor you're awful"

"Are you two dating?" Draco could not help but ask he was not liking seeing someone so blatantly flirt with Harri.

"Nah, he wishes" Harri said laughing at Taylors spluttering.

"You wish more like Lady Black, I'm clearly the better looking one, but your ass.. that is something else"

"One more word Mr Blake and I will be giving you a good slap" Next thing that could be heard was a squeal as Taylor lifted Harri up and tossed her over his shoulder

"Put me down this instant! This is unprofessional"

"shhh Harri, since when have you cared about being professional" he taunted as he spun around in a circle.

"eeeek! Taylor! You are lucky my skirt is knee length and tight else the portraits would be getting a right eyeful right now! Dray can you grab my shoes please before they fall off"

Draco took one look at those bright pleading eyes and conceded, he took off Harri's heels and continued walking next to the pair. He looked at the shoes surprised, they were the ones he had brought her for her birthday a muggle fashion name she had obsessed over called Jimmy Choo, he would notice them anywhere taupe suede with a diamanté detail on the heel.

"Nice shoes Harri"

"Aren't they just… someone with impeccable taste brought them me" She replied smirking at Draco's smug expression. "Taylor can you put me down now, I'm capable of walking"

"no can do princess, you're now shoeless, I must do the noble thing and carry the fair maiden to her castle"

"You're such an idiot!" she laughed

"Ok you're getting heavy now I'm putting you down"

"Oi! Are you suggesting I need to lose weight?!" Harri now had her hands on her hips glaring at her brunette co-worker who had his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Of course not! Your figure is perfect, i just need my arms for pulling any one I come across"

Harri just shook her head, "One of these days I will finally figure out why we are friends Taylor, Dray can I have my shoes back I don't want to complain but this floor is freezing"

"Come here" Draco said, next thing Harri knew she was lifted bridal style by the blonde and was being taken to her rooms.

"Oh noble prince I thank thee for saving my feet from the torturous floors" She mockingly whimpered causing Draco to chuckle at her. When the trio finally reached Harri's rooms Taylor had a change of mind and went off to finish up some last minute work leaving Harri and Draco alone.

"You can put me down now you know" Harri said when Draco still had her in his arms whilst looking around her living room.

"I forgot how perfect you fit in my arms" He whispered back getting a smile from Harri in response.

"Want to stay for a drink Dray?"

"Yeah sure"

"Ask a house elf for tea for me please and whatever you want I'm just going to freshen up" said Harri as she went into her bedroom. She came out shortly after dressed in a silk shorts and vest top set with her hair tied in a high messy bun. Even casual she still looked beautiful in Draco's eyes. Just as Draco was about to make a comment on how she looked in popped the house elf with their tea.

"How have things been for you since I last saw you Harri? Your name never appeared in the newspapers or anything?"

"Oh gosh Dray loads has happened, after you stopped seeing me I spent around a year getting my life back on track, in that time I accepted the Gryffindor ladyship which pulls a lot of strings so I set it up with my lawyers that no publishing can occur with my name in it unless it is approved by me. I also got in touch with Minerva and explained the situation that I was in and she offered me the defence position. I was a teenager who had just lost her boyfriend, had no got over the dark lord business, my magic was all over the place as the Horcrux which was in me had been binding part of my power all my life, Ron and Hermione left the country and stopped contact with me, and any adult I looked up to was dead, I was lost and alone" by the end of this Harri had tears in her eyes. Draco scooted closer to her and put her in his lap and started rocking her.

"I'm so sorry 'Ri, I wish I had stood up to my father, I really never wanted to hurt you, please believe me" It broke Draco's heart when she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"I know Dray, don't worry, your father approached me to inform me about the marriage, he made it clear my blood was never worthy enough for his precious son" she laughed a little then.

"You technically are a pureblood though… Sirius blood adopted you, making you his child in blood and name"

"I know, I even went as far as to tell him that, but he would not have any of it, I think too many years in the dark lords service baffled his brain a bit too much"

Draco laughed at that and nodded along. "The thing that you have to tell me now my father has gone, is it bad?"

"I can't tell you yet Dray, it's hurting me so bad not being able to but I have to talk to someone about it first, but please know that I will tell you as soon as I can" Draco nodded his consent and finally reached for his tea still keeping Harri perched in his lap. He knew what he was doing was not proper for someone whom was engaged but he could not miss the opportunity to hold Harri.

A little while later Draco noticed that the weight in his lap had not shifted for a while and noticed Harri had fell asleep. Draco could do nothing but smile at the picture she made and how perfect she felt in his arms. He carried her into her bed, carefully taking the tie out of her hair, removed her slippers and tucked her in. With one last glance and a soft smile Draco took the floo back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco woke up the next morning not really paying attention to his surroundings; he was too deep in thought of what had happened and what he had learned yesterday, for one he needed to speak to pansy. Speak of the devil…

"Hey pans I want to ask you something…"

"Sure honey what's up?"

"Well yesterday I accepted the job, it turns out Harriett Potter was the one who recommended me for the job and also works at the school" Draco noticed straight away that Pansy tensed and gripped her cutlery in anger at the mention of Harri's name.

"Oh does she now, the fame whore can never just stay out of the lime light can she" Pansy sneered, which made her face look unattractive.

"She mentioned about my father's funeral, and who planned it"

"What are you accusing me of Draco?" she demanded

"Harri said that she conducted the plans and had my mother finalise her ideas, if this is true then why did you say you helped my mother?"

"She's lying of course! What would the filthy mudblood know about your family to be able to organise a day like that!"

Meanwhile in the sitting room Narcissa was sitting listening to the two arguing with a gleeful expression on her face, soon she would have her son with the Lady he truly deserved, not the vile girl sitting in her kitchen. 'Thinking of Harri I must organise tea with her…'

Draco set off for Hogwarts that day in a foul mood, thinking of how he hated that damn marriage contract now. He was thinking of just putting up with the scandal that the newspapers would print and ending it. He walked through the castles corridors completely oblivious of who was around, he wanted to just lock himself in his office and prepare to become a professor, in his oblivious state he missed the sight of Harri rolling her eyes with a soft smile on her face at his mood.

An hour later a knock at the door brought Draco out of his lesson plans. "Yes?" he barked.

Harri opened the door looking up at him through her lashes, "I'm here for my detention professor" she said coyly. Draco could not help but let his eyes roam her body, she had purposefully worse a short skirt, tight shirt and a Gryffindor tie, she noticed how Draco had gripped the desk harshly as he eyed her hungrily, she could not hold it in anymore and started laughing.

"Honestly Dray you would think you never get any at home with the way you're looking at me" she teased, Draco just raised an eyebrow at her, trying to keep a cool façade for being caught almost salivating over her.

"what can I do for you Ri?"

"I saw you being a moody git stomping the hallways this morning so thought I would cheer you up" As she said this he noticed the tray she had hovering behind her. "I got breakfast for us to eat together if you want company? Cheese and tuna toastie along with a large cup of coffee?"

"I see how you remember our comfort food, you're lucky I never piled on the pounds with these damn toastie's with the way I used to eat them, I still blame you for getting me addicted"

"You burned off the calories anyway so quit moaning and eat up I'm starving"

"Very well, Miss Potter-Black care to join me for breakfast?"

"I would love to Mr Malfoy" The duo sat down together enjoying their breakfast.

"Oh god Dray I think I ate too much!" Harri moaned lying down on the sofa in his living room.

Draco could not help but laugh at her and move her over so he could lie next to her. He missed moments like these; even just the friendship level of their bond was special to him.

"Your mother owled me this morning asking If I would like to join her for tea tomorrow"

"Hmm? You going?"

"Yeah, I need new teaching robes for this year, We have this thing going where I try out a new colour each term, we were making fun of Dumbledore's atrocious wardrobe and it somehow ended up I would wear every colour he once wore but make it look decent, I'm dreading when anything canary yellow comes up, I don't even think Cissa will be able to make that work" Draco had to laugh at that.

"I never realised you two were close, I knew my mother was out a lot but she never mentioned it was with you"

"That was mainly due to Lucius, I promise as soon as I can explain I will, but she stood by me through all of that, I'm not sure if you know but she was going to file for a divorce when she noticed how Lucius changed the last few years, and due to me being head of the house of black, I was helping her through it a lot. But she did not want to divorce him when he was putting you through a harsh time so I had everything set up money and living arrangement wise for her just in case and we just stayed close. I looked up to her a lot when I felt lost, we could relate to each other in a way, we both had no one to fall back on, both had to stand against the Dark Lord… she's an amazing woman and friend"

By the time she had finished explaining Harri and Draco were both lying on their sides facing each other. Just as they were getting lost in each other's eyes the alarm went off alerting Draco to someone trying to contact him through the floo. Both of them jumped apart , Draco being the closest to the edge fell off the sofa and smacked his arm on the coffee table causing Harri to burst out laughing.

"Dragon are you ok?" Came Narcissa's voice from the fireplace.

"Hey Cissa!" Harri enthusiastically greeted.

"Oh Harri! How are you? I'm not interrupting anything am i? I just called through to let Draco know that the she-dragon is currently storming around the manor!"

"hahaha oh god Cissa, how I love you. No the dolt jumped up when the floo alarm went off and fell off the sofa"

"Hmm now what were you two doing on the sofa together?"

"Cissa!" Harri squeaked a blush rising on her cheeks. "You know he is engaged I would never…"

"I can dream" Cissa whispered in response but both Draco and Harri heard her.

"You coming through Cissa?"

"Yes Dear hold on"

As soon as Cissa walked in looking as beautiful as ever she went to Harri and hugged the young woman kissing both cheeks.

"Do I even want to know why you are dressed like a Gryffindor?"

Harri and Draco's cheeks went bright red immediately. "I forgot I was dressed like this! Dray was in a mood this morning so I thought I would cheer him up, breakfast and hopefully a ridiculous outfit to make him laugh"

"Hmm I'm sure"

"This is my living quarters you know you could at least let me get a word in or greet me" Draco added surprisingly pleased seeing how his mother and Harri acted.

"Oh Cissa I knew that dress would like amazing on you! The colouring and fitting is perfect!" Harri gushed completely ignoring Draco who indignantly huffed and went back to the sofa.

"Oh I'm pleased you think so Harri, I was thinking of picking up that robe we saw that matched the strappy heels we saw. This term's colour is purple by the way..."

"Hmm I'm not sure on purple, we could get Draco something in a paler shade I think it would look good with his skin tone and hair colour"

"Yes I agree"

"Are you two finished choosing my wardrobe colours for me? And no way am I taking part in this competition against Dumbedore's robes"

"Oh my apologies Dragon I forgot you were here" Cissa said going over to kiss her son in greeting.

"It is fine mother, Harri is right though that dress makes you look as beautiful as ever"

"Thank you Draco, yes the meaning of my visit. I heard you and Pansy arguing this morning… since then she has been slamming around the manor. You know I usually don't mind things like this but she was standing in the heirs suite muttering to herself about her not being pregnant yet"

Draco noticed how Harri froze up at this and quickly diverted her attention to calling for refreshments. Narcissa gave her a comforting smile and turned back to her son.

"Do not worry mother I have no intention of having a child with her until at least a year after we wed. Things are not going well at the…

"I'll leave so you can talk about such private matters, I have work to do anyway. Breakfast was lovely Draco and I will see you tomorrow Cissa" Harri excused herself giving Draco a small smile and Cissa a hug. Narcissa watched as Draco's eyes never left Harri's form as she left.

"You were saying Draco?"

"Oh yes, sorry, things aren't going well at the moment. Harri slipped up and mentioned that she was the one who helped you throughout fathers passing and the funeral arrangements. I had no idea she did this as Pansy took all the credit"

"Yes she did, she was wonderful, I honestly don't know what I would have done without her at the time. Draco you know my thoughts on that young lady, she is lazy and only seems interested in what the Malfoy name will bring her when you marry. I really do not know what your father was thinking when he forced that contract into existence"

"I take it you know about Harri also then?"

"Of course I do Dragon! What sort of mother would I be if I did not see these things?"

"It's not easy seeing her mother…"

"I know Draco, but there is something you need to be told by her. When you find out you must listen to her as well and not be mad as she had no other choice"

"Harri mentioned needing to talk… I don't like the way this sounds mother, you both have me slightly worried"

"It's nothing harmful Draco do not worry, it is wonderful but the situation was anything but, I can't say more but Harri has assured me you will be told the weekend" Draco nodded along and both settled into a discussion.

Come Friday Draco was feeling content again, he had finally drew up a rough idea of what his teaching curriculum would be like, he had settled into the school and sorted out his head of house role, and today he was going to be having a seekers match with Harri. Just for the sake of proving he was now better on a broom than her, he claimed the curve of her hips and breasts would cause her technique to be sloppy, she argued the size of his head would topple him over. Nothing new really…So now Draco was on his way to the Quidditch pitch to meet his rival.

"Put this on ferret!" Harri shouted throwing him a Slytherin game robe.

"Sure you don't want to wear this one Potter? Might bring you some credibility to not be associated with being a Gryffindor"

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with you Malfoy, never actually won a game against me yet have you?" Harri laughed as she flew off high on her broom. She started to fly around the still stranding Draco, flying upside down and straight at him as if to crash into him before giggling and flying off.

"You're in for it Potter!" and the snitch was released. Neither of them were playing fairly, both were coming out with dirty tricks, Harri's included opening the buttons on her shirt to show off her cleavage, and Draco's included pretending to slip off the broom knowing Harri would be the noble princess and try to save him. After a few hours of flying they both sprawled out on the grass looking up at the clouds.

"One day Dray… Maybe if I lose both arms and go blind you may win against me" she consoled him. Draco couldn't help but laugh at her audacity.

"I let you win Ri, we both know how much of a sore loser you are"

"Oh is that true?"

"HmmHmm" next thing Draco knew he had the air knocked out of him as Harri dived on him and began to tickle him. "Oi quit it Ri!"

Draco really had enjoyed his afternoon with Harri but she said she had to rush off and do work so they had the day to talk over that matter tomorrow, so he decided to take to having a stroll around the castle, just as he was walking by the head office when he caught sight of a small boy who was shouting at the gargoyle.

"Hey little guy" Draco called. The small boy turned around and smiled broadly at him. He had to admit the boy was adorable, he had pale skin, blonde almost white hair with black running through it, it was styled neatly with his fringe swept to the side, and he had brilliant bright green eyes which had a grey outline. He was well dressed in black trousers, grey shirt and black cardigan.

"Hullo" the little boy replied, Draco could not help but smile at how adorable he was, he knelt down so he was eyelevel with the child.

"Can I help you with anything, I saw you shouting at the statue"

"Mommy says words for it to open"

"Yes that is what happens but it has to be a special word for that to happen"

"Special word?"

"Yeah, we change the word a lot so it makes it all the more special, now why do you need to go up there?"

"I see Sev"

"You want to go and see Severus?"

"Yeah!" the child nodded excitedly.

"How old are you little guy?"

"Three!" the child replied holding up four fingers, Draco put one finger down showing him what three fingers looked like. He had a million thoughts running through his mind at the moment, all of which could not possible be true…

"Where's your mother?"

"She's coming"

"How about we go up and see Severus then and then you can tell me all about your mother"

"Okie dokie" The boy immediately grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. Draco smiled softly down at him but at the same time was telling him off in his head for trusting an adult so easily.

"SEV!" the boy squealed when they entered the office and ran straight in front of the portrait.

"Hello little man, where is your mother?"

"She's coming!" the boy insisted

"Are you sure? Because if I remember correctly she never allows you to go off anywhere on your own…." Severus chided with a raised eyebrow knowing that it would make the boy confess

"But Sev I'm big now!" The boy insisted.

"You may be bigger now but you still should not run off from your mother… speaking of which someone is on their way up here now and they are not very happy"

Severus fought a smirk when he saw the boy gulp "ahh Draco I see you have met…"

"SCORPIUS POTTER-BLACK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT!" Harri shouted as she ran into the office in a panic.


	4. Chapter 4

"MOMMY!" the boy shouted and ran into Harri's arms.

"You had me so worried little man! I told you I would bring you up to see Severus when I had finished putting the files away, anything could have happened to you on your way here!"

"I'm sowwy mommy!" Scorpius pouted as Harri peppered kissed on his cheeks and hair.

"It's ok sweetie but please don't do that again"

"I won't"

Harri lifted Scorpius up still clinging tight to her son and looked at who was in the room. She faltered when she saw Draco looking at her in shock.

"You have a son?" he asked, he was shocked but mostly hurt… the woman he loved had actually moved on and had a family with someone.

"Yeah, Dray this is Scorpius, Scor this is Draco"

"Is that who you told me about mommy?"

"Yeah it is sweetie, Dray we need to talk" Draco just nodded along, not sure what to say, inside his heart was literally breaking… Harri was a mother.

"Minerva is on her way up here Harri, leave him here whilst the two of you talk, I can get Minerva to call Narcissa through if she has to do anything"

"Thanks Sev, now little man Aunt Minnie is on her way up here, me and Draco are going to talk for a little while, so you are going to stay up here and tell Sev all about the plant names you learned in nursery"

"Ok mommy" Scorpius replied giving Harri a kiss. "Sev there was a green plant, and a red plant…"

As soon as Draco and Harri entered the office, Harri called for some alcohol knowing it was going to be a tough conversation.

"I never realised you had a family"

"Scorpius was kept secret for a reason Dray, sit down we need to talk"

"Is this what you and my mother have been mentioning lately"

"It is, but please listen to me fully before you say anything…"

"I promise"

"Four years ago when we broke up I was pregnant…"

"What's Scorpius' full name Harri?" Draco asked dreading what was going to be said.

"Scorpius Draconis Potter-Black…"

"Is he my son?"… "IS HE HARRI?" Draco shouted.

"Yes" she winced

"WHAT THE FUCK HARRI! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I HAVE A 3 YEAR OLD SON! WHY HAVE YOU KEPT HIM FROM ME?!"

"Draco let me explain! You promised you would listen!"

"Fuck you whore! How dare you keep him away from me!"

"DRACO! Where are you going? Let me explain please" Harri pleaded as she chased after Draco down the corridor.

Draco stormed into the office slamming the door open and saw his mother sitting with Scorpius on her lap.

"DID YOU FUCKIN KNOW TOO?!" he shouted, causing Scorpius to grip tight on his nana.

"Draco calm down! You are scaring him!" Narcissa said glaring at her fuming son.

"Draco let me explain please! Do you really think I would keep this from you if there was not reason!?" Harri begged when she reached the office.

"Fuck you Potter! You should have died in that war with the mess you create!" Draco snarled back at her.

Everyone in the office saw the heartbreak on Harri's face as she heard this. She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. "Very well" she whispered. "Cissa can you watch Scorp please" Narcissa nodded and offered a comforting smile as Harri walked out the office clearly hurt.

"Narcissa take Scorpius for a walk and I will speak with Draco"

Draco could not believe what he had just been told, how dare that bitch keep his son from him?! She had clearly changed a lot from the woman he thought he knew.

"Draco…"

"Don't Sev, she had no right to keep him from me. How dare she?! That child is my son! MY SON! And I had no idea he even existed!"

"DRACO THAT IS ENOUGH!" Severus shouting was enough for Draco to snap his mouth shut and listen to the man.

"Draco what you have just said was out of order, you seem to forget how much Harri lost in that damn war, she even died herself and if it was not for her, I can assure you the life we would be living now would be hell. You never gave her chance to explain did you?"

"No"

"Draco I'm going to be straight forward… Lucius forced her not to tell you"

"What?" Draco asked now giving Severus his full attention.

"When Harri found out she was pregnant, due to her being classed as a pure-blood and the head of the family she had no choice but to tell your father before she told you, as he was Lord of your family at the time. As you can guess he was far from happy, that was when he told her that you were to wed Miss Parkinson. Harri pleaded her case, saying that she would marry you and he accused her of not being worthy enough, he had no clear argument as she is classed as a pureblood due to the black blood adoption. It seemed more that he had a vendetta against her, from when he got sent to Azkaban and lost favour with the dark lord. So Harri turned to Narcissa, hoping she could try to sway Lucius' decision. As you know Narcissa always liked Harri and was ecstatic when she found out she was pregnant so tried to reason with your father. Due to Harri going behind his wishes and informing another family member he was furious so he looked into the old family magics and found that the black family owed your family a debt from many years back so it had passed down the generations. He pulled up the debt and stated that whilst he was alive she could not inform you of Scorpius' existence as a child born out of wedlock whilst the father of the child was engaged to someone else would cause a scandal large enough to harm his family name. As it was a family debt she had no choice but to agree to his conditions. She tried to tell you by leaving certain clues when she was near the end of the pregnancy, Narcissa too tried to drop hints to you, mentioning children's names, how past students are doing now ect and the magic punished Harri for it for attempting to go against the agreement. She was forced into labour early and both her and Scorpius were not guaranteed to live after the delivery. Narcissa was her labour partner as that was the closest they could do to keep you involved. Your father met Scorpius when he was a few weeks old and refused to allow him to have the Malfoy name so Harri went for a traditional Black name with Scorpius and used Draconis as his middle name. She really had no choice Draco, don't punish her for this when she had to look at a child every day whom looked like a twin of you and know she could never have you; she has been punished more than enough"

Draco was lost for words, he was hurting, really hurting. His father had caused all of this… his son, his beautiful son has had to grow up for 3 years and not known him. Poor Harri has had to bring him up on her own, and stand by and see him with another woman.

"Oh gosh Sev what have I done saying those things to her, I even called her a whore down stairs" Draco buried his face in his hands and for the first time since he lost Harri began to cry.

"She will forgive you Draco, if there is one thing that we both know about Harri it is that she is pure hearted and fiercely loyal. Family is everything to her Draco, go and talk to her"

Draco nodded and left the office, he felt lost, he did not know what to do so he headed towards Harri's quarters. He walked in to see Scorpius lying on the sofa with a stuffed dragon plushie and Narcissa stroking his hair.

"Nana is mommy ok?"

"She will be honey, don't worry your precious little head she just needs to talk over some things"

"Nana that man is here" Scorpius informed her pointing over to Draco.

"This is someone very special to you Scorpius; your mommy has told you about your father hasn't she?"

"She said he was a knight that keeps loads of dragons as pets!" Scorpius said getting excited. "That's why he has been away for a while" He whispered the last part like it was a secret. Draco could not help but chuckle at what Harri had told him.

"Well this here is Draco, he is your daddy" Narcissa informed Scorpius.

Scorpius shot up from his seat, "Is he really?!" he asked jumping up down.

"I sure am, come here Scorpius" Draco said as he opened up his arms and hugged his son tight. The feeling of the little guy in his arms was incredible. He breathed in deep getting his sons scent and closed his eyes, hugging him tighter. Draco savoured the moment, he could not believe it, he had a son!.

"are the dragons better? Mommy said they sick"

"Yeah they are, do you like dragons?"

"Yeah! My fav'rites, look" Scorpius said as he wiggled out of Draco's hold and ran over to where his nana was holding his stuffed dragon and took it to show his daddy. Draco pulled his son back into his lap and examined the toy.

"What's his name?"

"Rahh!"

"No little man, what have you called him"

"Rahh!"

"He's called the dragon Rahh Draco" Narcissa told him, she had a dreamy smile on her face seeing her son and grandson together.

"Oh" Draco chuckled "Good name choice"

"Where's mommy?"

"I think she went for a walk, I said some things that weren't very nice so I need to go and apologise. I am sorry as well for shouting earlier, it was bad of me to be angry around you, am I forgiven?"

"Hmm" Scorpius sat there as if he were deep in thought, Draco looked over his shoulder and sent an amused smile to Narcissa.

"New dragon and I will"

"Looks like I have a little Slytherin for a son" Draco had a proud smile on his face.

"Nu-uh Slimy snakes" Scorpius said bobbing out his tongue. Draco shook his head in astonishment but his face clearly showed amusement.

"Has your mommy taught you that?"

"Yeah! When she tells the bad snake children off she lets me call them slimy snakes" Scorpius replied sitting straight back and proud. Draco just pulled him into another hug smiling at how much his son was like him.

"It is so wonderful to finally see you two together Draco, please don't blame Harri for this. It honestly broke her heart doing what she did but she had to keep Scorpius safe, we did not know what your father would try next"

"I know mother"

"Her names nana!" Scorpius protested. Narcissa laughed a little at her grandson's logic.

"I am your daddy's mommy, just like you have your mommy"

"does everyone have a mommy?"

"Too smart for your own good you are my son. Yes everyone has a mommy but some people don't get to see their mommy"

"My mommy hasn't got a mommy, was she bad?"

Draco and Narcissa both froze and looked at each other unsure of what to say. Luckily Harri chose that moment to announce her presence from where she was waiting by the door.

"My mommy wasn't bad honey, she was a very brave lady who saved my life so she had to go and live with all the people in the sky like in your story" Harri said smiling at her son.

"Mommy look daddy is back from the dragons!" Scorpius shouted jumping to hug his mom.

"he sure is baby, Cissa would you mind watching Scor so I can talk to Draco"

"Of course I can, come on sweetie lets bath you so your parents can talk"

"No way nana! Water is yakky!" Scorpius said as he ran off into the bedroom. Happy squeals came from the bedroom as Narcissa caught up to the toddler escapee.

"Ri walk with me please?" Draco asked offering Harri his arm.

"Sure" she whispered back. They walked through the halls and outside until they came to the black lake. He pulled her straight into his arms and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Harri look at me please. I really am sorry for what I said, I was so angry and hurt I was not thinking clearly. Severus explained everything to me, no no please don't cry" Draco said as he wiped her tears away. "You were brave and strong, I had no right to say what I did, please forgive me"

"Don't apologise Dray, I should of tried harder to tell you, but when the magic forced me into labour I could not risk Scorpius' life, it is me who should be pleading forgiveness"

"Don't Harri, just don't" Draco murmured into her hair when he pulled her close again. "He's a wonderful boy, he's made me proud of him and I have only just met him". Draco felt her smile into his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I see now why you were so lost when we broke up, my father is lucky he is dead with how I am feeling now"

"He can't ruin anymore lives Dray, forget about it now please, I'm gaining a headache from the tears"

"I'm sorry"

"Me too"

Draco and Harri stood together outside for ages, neither wanted to let go.

"Do you want to come put Scorpius to bed, I'm sure Pansy is expecting you soon"

"Sure" Draco smiled, and after debating with himself took Harri's hand and led her back inside.

"Daddy tell me a story!" Scorpius demanded as soon as he spotted his father walk into his room.

"Sure baby what story?"

"Not a baby! Tell him mommy I'm big now!"

"Of course you are darling, daddy is just jealous that you're going to be even bigger than him soon"

Scorpius chose his book and dragged both his parents to sit either side of him on the bed as he snuggled under the duvet.

"Story time daddy!"

"Once upon a time… hold on is this a muggle book?"

"Dray shush and read him the story" Harri said laughing at the outraged look on Draco's face.

"No way we want better stories than this don't we Scorp?"

"Yeah! Daddy's right, tell me a special story"

"Ok, well there once was a small girl who lived in a plain world. She lived with her relatives who weren't very nice they made her do loads of chores and treated her badly… When she reached 11 years old a giant came to her house to visit her. She looked up at him as her saviour, offering her a way out from her cruel relatives. The giant told the young girl she was a witch, of course the young girl did not believe it at all… she was just an ordinary girl, nothing was special about her. But the giant told her about a magical school, a place where there were other witches and wizards just like her, where she could learn to do all sorts of spells and even get a wand!. But then the small girl started to panic; "Mr giant sir, where will I buy all the things to go to this school?" she asked, the giant smiled at her excited expression and told her about a magical alley which was hidden away from plain people, it was there for anyone who could do magic…"

Narcissa smiled from where she was watching the small family from the bedroom doorway, she could not waste such an opportunity and immediately went in search for one of the camera's Harri had lying around. She finally felt complete now Draco knew about Scorpius, she just had to get rid of that she-dragon whom currently lived in their manor, and then get Harri and Draco back together.

Harri looked down at her son and smiled, she stroked his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"He looks so much like you Dray" she whispered.

Draco smirked at her, " Handsome little bugga isn't he"

Harri giggled at his antics, "He sure is, you're taking this well Dray…"

"I've already missed three years Ri, I can't miss anymore, I am not going to be how my father was with me, Scorp will know he is loved. Thank you for giving me a son, I'm so proud of you"

Harri smiled at him with tears in her eyes and gave him a whispered thank you. "lets go and talk in the living room, I'm sure Cissa is waiting to say bye too"

With a kiss to his sons forehead Draco followed Harri out watching as her figure sashayed away.

"Thank you for watching over him Cissa"

"Harri it's always my pleasure you know this, how is Draco taking it all?"

"I'm doing fine thank you mother, Severus explained it all" Draco said as he sat on the couch, right next to Harri much to Narcissa's glee.

"Is there anything you want answers on whilst we're together Dragon?" Narcissa asked, she was keeping a close eye on how Harri and Draco just seemed to be drawn together.

"I want to know it all, how the pregnancy went, how much did he weigh, tell me everything…"

"I will leave you two to it then, I will tell Pansy that you have been caught up in work Draco so there is no need to rush home. I will see you soon Harri, I'm so glad the truth is out now" Narcissa said as she went to leave, kissing both Draco and Harri before stepping in the fireplace.

"I know you're dying to get into nightwear so go ahead I will call for tea" Draco said when he saw Harri eying her bedroom. She smiled guiltily at him and skipped off to get refreshed. She came back out a little while later with an old set of his bed clothes in her hand, he looked at her confused when she blushed and started to twiddle with the hem of her night gown.

"Erm I sort of kept them when we broke up"

"and why would you do that?"

"I sort of slept in them for a while…" she admitted biting her lip in embarrassment.

"well aren't you just adorable" he said hooking his fingers under her chin causing her to look into his eyes.

"Obviously" she replied smugly before shoving him in the direction of the bathroom. "You may have to enlarge them a little, you've grown a lot in the past few years"

"I'm still hot though right?" He called back to her.

"Oh bloody shush you, that ego will need it's own sleepwear set if you carry on" She heard his laughs coming from the room and it made her heart clench with emotion. She knew it was wrong but she had to take advantage of him wanting to be close to her, she missed him too much. He came out of the bathroom in his sleep pants and a bathrobe, Harri could clearly see his bare chest. Draco smirked when he noticed her lustful stare but chose not to comment on it.

"Come sit down then Dray I'll show you this book me and Cissa put together, I had to do everything with your mother, I had no other friends around me at the time so I used to fall on her for everything, luckily she did not mind else I really would have been clueless. We put together this journal showing my progress of each month with a few added things" Harri explained when she handed over the large album to him. Draco ran his finger over the cover and smiled back at her before opening it up. The first photo was of her with a practically flat stomach and next to it was a scan photo of what looked nothing but a blob. "Found out today I'm pregnant, 6 weeks so far! Today I start this new life I have ahead of me" The next was another stomach photo with a tiny bulge and another photo but on this one you could clearly see the shape of the baby, "12 Weeks already! Sickness is far from nice, but my little bundle will be worth it" There was another stomach photo which showed a podge now. "16 weeks looks like I am finally showing!", the photo's and scan photos continued showing the progress until her stomach looked ready to pop and the scan photo showed a 3d well defined baby. Draco was in awe seeing how Harri's stomach had grew, he wished he had been there to see her waddle as she walked, to hold her hair and rub her back when she was sick. That should have been a celebratory time for them both, and it had been stolen from them by his own father.

"This is amazing Harri… I wish I had been there"

"Don't waste time on wishing Dray; you're around now for him so that is all that matters"


End file.
